Ten Year's After
by Relena Yuy
Summary: The year is A.C. 205, what has become of the pilots.


Ten Years After

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing etc. etc.

This is going to be a several part story, but I'm only going to write more to it, if I get enough reviews.

This is actually kind of like an Epilogue to the first part of the series (This story takes place in A.C 205). This part takes place takes place ten years after the beginning of Gundam Wing. If I get enough requests for more, I will then write how the characters ended up in these situations.

Now read, relax, and review.

Ten Years After: A Husband and A Nightmare

Heero watched helplessly as they raped her and slit her throat. He tried to run towards her to stop them, but he couldn't move no matter how he tried. Finally, the last quiver of life quivered out of her, and she died, then she some how came back alive and the whole thing happened again, and the situation continued to replay itself for the hundredth time over until…

Heero jolted up in bed, these nightmares why wouldn't they stop. Every night, every night since he'd married Relena these nightmares had continued. He looked over at the beautiful women lying next to him in bed. She rolled over and murmured his name. Just the site of his lovely wife, washed away the nightmares that haunted him every night. His thoughts wondered away from his dream and to how he had been so lucky to marry such a beautiful smart woman. He thought it all started back when….

Ten Years After: A Priest and a Haunted Heart

Duo stiffly stood up and looked around at his surroundings. Immense stain glass windows allowed light to illuminate his figure. It was 10 a.m., at 11 the second graders would come to receive their first Reconciliation from him. He had barely been here a week and had only celebrated mass three times since his arrival. The bishop had sent him there sooner than expected because the former pastor had passed away unexpectedly. Normally a new priest served as an assistant for some time before becoming a pastor, but the Bishop had had great faith in him. Duo was happy with his newfound life, but at the same time sad. Many years ago Father Maxwell (Author's Note: from Episode Zero, that's the priest that help raise Duo) had said that Duo would make a good priest. He had been right. His congregation loved him, especially the children. As he thought about how he had ended where he was, the face of a certain purple/black haired girl drifted through his mind. Hilde he thought, what ever happened to you. Weren't we happy together? He thought about when…

Ten Years After: A Brother and a Broken Heart

Trowa went through his routine expressionless. He had been with the circus for ten years now and knew the routine by heart, but that was not the cause for his lack of feeling or seeming disinterest. Ten years ago a lack of emotion on his face would not have seemed out of place for him. But over the years after peace had finally been realized he had begun to open up. He had begun to open his heart to a certain person especially. Only for it to have been broken in to a thousand pieces. Catherine, my sister, why didn't you ever tell me. You should have told me all those years ago before…

Ten Years After: A Widower and a Lonesome Heart

Quatre rocked the child in his arms, softly singing a lullaby to her. She looked just like her namesake. Dorothy why did you have to leave so soon? We could have been so happy together with our beautiful family. First, his mother had died give birth to him, and now his wife, Dorothy had done the same giving birth to his child. He would never marry again. He had made this vow to himself and Dorothy on her deathbed. Why couldn't things have stayed the way they were? Why did you have to go and die on me? It's my fault I should not have let you give live birth. Why oh Why? Damn it, why couldn't things just go right for me. My life was going to well back when…

Ten Years After: A Father and a Lover

Wufei felt the sting of the playful slap Sally had given him. "I'll get you for that women", he yelled as he chased her down the hallway of their two story home. "You won't get anything from me Wufei if you don't call me by my real name." She shrieked back. "That's what you think woman." He finally caught her in their bedroom and pinned her to their bed. Just as he bent to kiss her, he herd a chorus of screams coming from another room. "Well, its looks like I was right about you not getting anything from me. It's your turn to put those 3 munchkins to sleep." Wufei gave Sally a peck on the cheek and walked down the hall to the room that contained their three triplets. Wufei thought about how he had ended up with such a happy family…

Well what do you think? Like it, hate it, love it? Let me know. Just be nice and no flames please.

Teresa AKA Relena Yuy


End file.
